Make U Wet - Drarry
by KazukiNatsu
Summary: Draco bukannya cemburu, hanya merasa sedikit diduakan saja. Tapi itu sudah tidak jadi masalah saat ia mendapati lagu yang sangat menginspirasi. Drarry, Hyphens!Harry. Happy Birthday, Daddy Harry. RnR? [fanfiksi lama yang nggak berani saia publish di hari H]


Draco membuka pintu rumahnya dengan sedikit kesal, mendapati fakta bahwa untuk kesekian kalinya Harry, kekasihnya, tidak menyabutnya ketika ia pulang kerja. Biasanya teman satu rumahnya itu akan membukakan pintu saat mendengar suara mobil memasuki pekarangan rumah. Tapi akhir-akhir ini kebiasaan itu hilang. Kenapa? Draco hanya bisa berdecih. Mungkin Harry terlalu sibuk dengan pacar-pacar barunya?

Kalau ada yang harus disalahkan, Draco akan menyalahkan Dhapne yang sudah mengenalkan mereka pada Harry.

* * *

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling

Genre: _Romance, Humor_

Pairing: full Drarry / DMHP ( _Worker_!Dracox _College_!Harry)

Rate: M

Warning: _Yaoi_ atau _slash_ , _lime_ , _no!magic_ , OOC gila-gilaan(sangat perlu diperhatikan, karna emang mereka bakal OOC dan saia sudah peringatkan, saia harap nggak ada yang protes), bahasa masih suka-suka saia, _typo(s)_ nggak kenal tempat nongkrong.

Udah saia post lama di akun FFn tapi enggak berani publish di HPI pas ultah Harry...

Hasil edit dari fic LeviEren, jadi ini versi ... karna sebenarnya plot ini sesungguhnya saia simpan buat ultah Draco ato Harry, tapi malah kupake buat ultah Eren. Semoga nggak ada sisa Levi, Eren, surai coklat dkk yang masih tertinggal di fic ini..

Sekali lagi heppi besdai buat _daddy_ Harry... kapan cerai sama _mommy_ Ginny dan nikah ama _Father_ Draco?

Lirik-lirik lagu yang bertebaran di bawah sana punya KAT-TUN dan mantan personilnya. Ada _Baby b Mine_ ama _Make u Wet_ dan _Make U Wet~Chapter Two._. _White Lovers_ jadi temen ngetik, nggak tau nyambung apa enggak, yang penting manis.

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, jika terdapat kesamaan nama, tokoh, karakter adalah karena sebuah kesengajaan dari manusia ambigu macam saia.

.

Draco melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lebih dalam rumah yang sudah satu tahun ini dihuninya bersama Harry.

Rumah mungil yang cantik, jika mengutip apa kata Harry. Ruang depan yang paling besar berisi set sofa dan _home theater_ , beserta _coffee table_ yang diletakkan di dekat salah satu sisi ruangan yang berupa beberapa jendela besar -hampir memenuhi tembok-yang mengarah ke kebun bunga di samping rumahnya. Ruangan lain di lantai satu berupa gudang dan dapur, sedangkan tangga mengarah ke lantai dua yang hanya mengantarkan ke beberapa ruang kamar.

Draco mengubah haluannya menuju dapur ketika mendengar suara gemericik air dan senandung merdu yang tak jelas liriknya.

Dari pintu penghubung ruang depan dan dapur, dapat ia lihat Harry yang memunggunginya-menghadap tempat cuci piring-dengan tangan penuh busa dan _earphone_ yang terpasang di kedua telinganya.

Draco berjalan mendekat dan berhenti setelah tubuh bagian depannya menempel pada punggung Harry, menuai keterkesiapan dari yang bersangkutan. Tangan kanannya merayap di pinggang pemuda di depannya sedangkan tangan kirinya bergerak melepas _earphone_ di telinga kiri Harry.

"Telingamu akan kelelahan jika kau pasangi _earphone_ sepanjang waktu, Harry. Apa telingamu tidak panas?" pria bersurai pirang platinum tersebut berkata diirinngi jilatan kecil di telinga pemuda yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya.

Rona merah menjalari Harry dari wajah hingga lehernya, "D-Draco," getaran di suaranya menandakan ia masih merasakan friksi-friksi sengatan yang menyebar ke segala penjuru tubuhnya meski sang tersangka sudah mundur beberapa langkah demi menghindari busa yang berterbangan gara-gara tangan Harry yang reflek menyentak.

Setelah membasuh tangannya hingga bersih, Harry menyeduh teh untuk Draco dan susu vanilla untuk dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda berambut hitam bergelombang itu membawa dua buah cangkir untuk kemudian salah satunya diserahkan ke Draco yang duduk di kursi meja makan. Harry mendudukkan dirinya di samping Draco setelah meletakkan cangkirnya sendiri di meja makan.

Melihat isi cangkir Harry, pria pertengahan dua puluh tahunan disebelahnya mendengus geli. "Dasar anak manja." katanya sambil menyesap tehnya.

Harry merengut mendengar komentar Draco, "Aku tidak manja, aku hanya ingin." bela pemuda bermanik emerald di sisi Draco. "Lagipula aku tak mau penglihatanku semakin buruk."

Draco merengut, dirinya sudah cukup senang dengan keadaan kekasihnya, tak perlu sembuh ataupun bertambah, karena jika penglihtaan Harry menjadi lebih baik, permainan tebak-tebakan diatas ranjang tidak akan seru lagi. Atau malah tidak bisa dilakukan lagi. Tak ingin terpuruk terlalu lama, Draco kini menyeringai.

"Kau yakin tidak sedang ngidam?"

Mendengar kata Draco, Harry yang sedang meminum susunya tersedak, semburat merah menghiasi wajah di balik kacamata bundarnya. "Tentu saja tidak," sinisnya, "laki-laki tidak bisa hamil, lusa aku baru 19, jangan meracuniku dengan hal yang aneh-aneh."

"Aneh itu yang seperti apa?" Draco belum puas menggoa kekasihnya.

"Sudahlah," Harry jengah sendiri.

"Oke-oke, lalu Kau ingin apa di hari ulang tahunmu?" senyum simpul terpoles di paras si pirang.

Harry tidak langsung menjawab, malah menerawang ke pintu terbuka yang menghubungkan dapur dengan halaman belakang, hanya terdapat taman kecil dan kolam ikan yang mempermanis rumah mereka.

"Aku mau Draco..."

" _Saa_ , Kau ternyata benar-benar sudah dewasa, Harry."

"Masak bersama, bersih-bersih bersama, nyiram tanaman bersama, nonton tv seharian bareng Draco. Pokoknya mau seharian sama Draco." Harry berkata dengan binar semangat yang familiar di mata Draco.

"Cih, Kau tidak tau saja sulitnya mengambil cuti dadakan, Anak manja."

/ / / /

Hari berikutnya, ketika Draco membuka pintu rumahnya ia mendapati Harry tengah berbaring di sofa. Kepala tersandar di lengan sofa, menengadah kearahnya, namun tidak menyadari kehadirannya karena matanya yang terpejam.

Si Pirang platinum bisa memastikan kekasihnya tersebut tidak tidur melihat mulutnya yang sebentar-sebentar menggumamkan sesuatu. Harry sepertinya juga tidak mendengar langkahnya karena _earphone_ yang lagi-lagi menutupi kedua lubang telinganya.

Draco menundukkan tubuhnya hingga kepalanya hampir sejajar dengan kepala Harry. Tanpa pertahanan sekali, pikirnya. Kepala yang awalnya hanya berjarak kurang dari 20 senti semakin mendekat sampai Draco dapat mengecup bibir Harry.

"Ahh! OUCH!." Harry yang tidak menyadari kehadiran Draco kaget hingga tanpa sengaja membenturkan dahinya pada dagu Draco. Bentuk pertahanan diri juga, siapa yang tidak takut jika ada yang menciummu disaat kau berfikir sedang sendirian di rumah?

"Draco! Kau mengagetkanku!" walaupun membentak, nyatanya Harry malah _blushing_ tidak karuan. Intinya, bentakannya gagal total, terlebih di mata Draco.

"Kepalamu keras sekali, Anak Manja." guman Draco sambil mengusap dagunya. Draco sebenarnya ingin tertawa melihat wajah manis pemuda yang sudah menemaninya setahun ini, tapi tidak ia lakukan karena ia kesal juga, lagi-lagi ia terabaikan. Seingat Draco, dirinya tidak mempunyai bakat _misdirection_ , yang ada malah eksistensinya yang terlalu berlebihan di mata orang. Tapi mengapa sekarang Harry tak pernah merasakan kehadirannya? Ingin rasanya membuang ponsel Harry, tapi ia takut kehilangan senyumnya juga.

"Kau tidak perhatian sekali, Harry."

Harry tertawa kecil melihat _partner_ hidupnya yang merajuk dengan gayanya yang khas, "Maaf, maaf. Selamat datang, Draco." Harry menepuk sofa yang didudukinya, mengisyaratkan sang kekasih untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku pulang." melepas dasi yang membelit lehernya, Draco kemudian mendudukkan diri disofa. Baru sekian detik ia duduk, Harry malah beranjak dari sofa.

"Aku buatkan teh." Si surai hitam berantakan mulai berjalan ke dapur, tangannya sibuk mengantongi ponselnya agar tidak perlu melepas _earphone_ nya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Harry kembali dengan membawa dua mug berukuran sedang, isinya masih sama dengan hari kemarin.

"Sebaiknya kau lepaskan _earphone_ mu, Harry." Draco berguman dari tempat duduknya. "Aku tidak akan terganggu." tandasnya ketika melihat Harry yang ragu dan ingin protes.

Harry meletakkan ponselnya di meja setelah melepas _earphone_ yang menghubungkan ponsel telinganya.

Musik mengisi keheningan ruangan, Harry kembali duduk di samping Draco dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sang kekasih. Mendesah lega untuk tubuhnya yang jadi rileks, rasanya telinganya jadi kosong, kosong yang melegakan, dan ternyata memakai _earphone_ membuat leher Harry sedikit tegang. Dia baru menyadarinya.

Draco senang sekali kalau Harry bermanja padanya seperti ini, tentu saja ia tidak akan mengungkapkannya secara terang-terangan. "Harusnya aku yang melepas lelah disini, Anak manja." walau berkata begitu, Draco memposisikan tubuhnya agar Harry nyaman bersandar padanya.

 _AH kimi ga nokoshita kaori ga mune o shimetsukeru yoru wa fui ni koe ga kikitakute_

 _Call u nana kai me han yobidashite yowakina shiko ga yogirukedo kono omoi wa tomerarenai_

"Urgh, Draco~, suara mereka itu _sexy_ banget sihh, apalagi Koki mmnn." diucapkan dengan wajah _innocent_ dan memeluk dirinya, sebenarnya Draco cemburu sekali, tapi ia diam saja.

"Coba kalau kau dengar desahannya, Dray, pasti kau suka." Harry makin membenamkan wajahnya di lengan Draco.

Draco membantah dalam diam, inginnya sih bilang desahan Harry adalah yang paling indah. "Kau ingin membandingkan desahanku dengan orang itu, Harry?"

"Ha? Draco kan tidak pernah mendesah." Harry mendongak hingga matanya bertemu tatap dengan kabut abu yang ditawarkan sang kekasih.

"Hm? Kalau begitu, kau ingin mencoba membuatku mendesah?" Draco mempersempit jarak mereka.

"Draco! jangan mendekat." Harry menghalangi gerakan Draco dengan membentangkan kedua telapak tangannya diantara wajah mereka, sehingga Draco hanya dapat mengecup telapak tangan sang kekasih.

Yang lebih tua kembali pada posisi semula, duduk bersandar di sofa, dan sang surai hitam duduk tegak di sampingnya dengan wajah tercoreng tinta merah.

 _Ne madamada kimi o shiritai sotto hito zutsu oshie teyo sono yubi de kuchibiru de_

"Kau sering mendengarkan lagu-lagu itu. Kau mengerti maksud lagunya, Harry?" Draco membuka percakapan, dari dulu ia cukup penasaran dengan hal ini.

"Uhm, kalau lagu ini soal meminta menjadi milikku gitu kan?" Harry kembali menghadap Draco.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu, Harry?" yang bersangkutan hanya tersenum polos, "Dasar."

"Urghh, Draco kan yang pandai bahasa Jepang, itu juga karena Draco pernah dinas di Jepang." Bagi Draco, ekspresi yang terpasang di wajah Harry sungguh menggodanya.

"Kau juga sering main kesana."

"Iya, iya, Tuan Pintar."

"Mau tahu maksud sebenarnya lagu ini?"

Melihat seringai Draco yang terlihat sangat mencurigakan, Harry menggeleng.

"Ngomong-ngomong, besok kau dapat libur?"

"Ya.." sebenarnya ia berniat bolos besok.

"Asikk, aku siapkan makan malam sekarang." ucap Harry dengan wajah bahagia, setelah menyempatkan mengecup pipi Draco, ia kabur ke dapur.

Draco mengikuti jejak langkah Harry dengan santai, siapa tahu ia dapat jatah makan malam lebih menantang jika ia membantu kan.

/ / / /

Pagi harinya setelah dibangunkan dengan teriakan nyaring Harry, cuci muka, sarapan bersama, dan kecupan selamat ulang tahun beserta ucapan selamat pagi yang sedikit terlambat, Draco berakhir dengan pekerjaan yang dititahkan padanya, mencuci piring.

Samar-samar Draco bisa mendengar alunan musik di ruang depan, atau mungkin di teras, Harry tadi berkata ingin mengurus tanamannya. Bahkan disaat dia berkata ingin berduaan seharian dengan Draco, ia tetap tidak bisa lepas dari kekasih-kekasih barunya. Draco harus bersabar, jangan cemburu, karena ia tahu Harry hanya cinta padanya. Mereka hanya kesukaan Harry, tidak lebih.

Draco mengeringkan tangannya setelah selesai dengan piring-piring kotornya. Berjalan menuju rak piring dan mengambil dua buah gelas, ia berniat membuat es teh lemon.

Selesai dengan yang dikerjakan, ia membawa gelas-gelas yang mulai mengembun itu ke teras samping, dimana kekasihnya berada. Sesuai yang dikatakannya tadi, Harry sedang sibuk mengurus tanamannya.

Draco meletakkan gelas-gelasnya di meja yang ada di teras, dimana ponsel Harry juga terletak. Benda kotak kecil itu sedang berteriak nyaring menyuarakan lagu tentang kisah cinta yang manis di sebuah desa yang asri. Draco jadi berfikir, begini saja hidupnya sudah sangat sempurna. Diam-diam dia bersyukur.

Musik mulai berganti, lagu baru kah? Ia sepertinya belum pernah mendengarnya.

Draco tertawa kecil melihat Harry yang kepayahan memegang selang air dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekat. "Kemana tenagamu, Harry. Masa kalah sama selang."

Yang berkacamata hanya merengut mendengarnya, tangannya masih sibuk mengarahkan selang ke kanan-kiri, agar semua bunga-bunganya mendapat air secara merata.

 _Secret point no shitataru shizuku_

Draco mengernyit mendengar lirik lagunya, sepertinya erotis sekali. "Lagu baru? Kau mau melakukan sesuatu yang ada di lagu itu, Harry?" mengawali aktifitas malam lebih pagi rasanya tidak buruk juga.

"Oh, Draco mau main air sampai basah kuyup?" Harry hampir saja mengarahkan selang airnya ke Draco.

Draco mengurungkan niatnya untuk menepuk jidat, "Bukan, bukan seperti itu."

"Seingatku ini lagu judulnya _Make U Wet_ deh, Draco." mata hijau jernih Harry mengerjap dan mengikuti Draco yang berjalan ke meja tempat ponsel dan minuman berada, menatap heran kekasihnya yang meminum tidak hanya tehnya tapi beserta esnya.

Draco kembali dengan pipi sedikit menggembung karena es yang ada di mulutnya. Tanpa peringatan ia mencium bibir Harry. Matanya terpejam seolah sangat menikmati bibir kekasihnya, berbanding terbalik dengan Harry yang membelalakkan mata kaget.

 _Kuchiutsushi de hakobu ice_

Harry mulai menikmati bibir Draco yang dingin, melupakan selang yang tadinya terpegang di kedua tangannya. Mengabaikannya yang terjatuh dengan tangan yang malah mengenggam baju Draco dibagian dada. Membiarkan air membasahi tanah yang dipijaknya karena ciuman Draco lebih tidak bisa dia abaikan.

Harry memberi celah kecil di bibirnya ketika lidah Draco yang lebih dingin dari bibirnya menjilat bibir bawahnya, membiarkan daging dingin itu membuka celahnya semakin lebar hingga dapat menginfasi rongga mulutnya lebih dalam.

Harry bergidik ketika Draco mengansurkan sesuatu yang dingin ke dalam mulutnya, bongkahan es kecil yang kemudian meleleh akibat ciuman mereka yang makin memanas.

Draco melepaskan pagutannya ketika dirasa pemuda dalam dekapannya sudah hampir kehabisan nafas. Dipandanginya paras rupawan yang dimiliki sosok dihadapannya. Sangat menggoda ketika terenggah dan disepuh merah.

"Apa-apaan sih, Dray!" Harry menundukkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil selang dan mematikan saluran airnya. Tanah berumput tebal yang dipijaknya sudah penuh akan genangan air.

Draco ikut berjongkok dihadapan Harry, "Bukankah kau ingin tahu arti dari lagu-lagu yang kau dengarkan hmm?"

Sang surai pekat mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menyuarakan protesan langsung, namun semuanya tertahan di tenggorokan ketika manik emeraldnya mendapati senyum yang sangat menggoda dalam jarak dekat.

"Ini akan sangat menyenangkan." kata-kata Draco seperti ingin menenangkannya, apakah ia merasakan jantung Harry yang seperti arena pacuan kuda?

Harry mengaduh pelan saat Draco memegang kedua pundaknya dan mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang hingga ia terduduk di rumput, membuat celana dan baju bagian bawahnya basah. Ia hanya bisa menahan nafas saat pria di depannya mendekat dan meletakkan lutut di antara kedua kakinya-sangat dekat dengan pangkal pahanya, mata tajam Draco seolah menghipnotisnya.

"Draco, disini kotor." Harry masih sempat mengindar ketika Draco mulai mengeliminasi lagi jarak keduanya.

"Pikiranku jauh lebih kotor, Harry." bahkan suaranya pun penuh akan nafsu, bohong kalau Harry bilang bukan suara Draco lah suara paling _sexy_ yang pernah ia dengar.

Tak berniat untuk menolak, Harry menerima pagutan bibir Draco, mengulang ciuman-ciuman yang sering mereka bagi namun tidak pernah membuat mereka bosan.

 _Atsui nara isso nuijae icimai zutsu_

Jari-jari Draco mulai membuka kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Harry, menyingkapnya ketika hanya menyisakan dua lagi yang masih terpaut. Mengelus leher Harry dengan sensual tanpa melepas pagutan bibir mereka, Draco pelan-pelan membuat pemuda di hadapannya berbaring di rumput basah.

 _Kimi no favorite style face to face_

"Ernghh," Harry mendesah tertahan merasakan fabrik yang dipakainya mulai menyerap zat cair dibawahnya. Rambutnya pun mulai basah walau terhalang telapak tangan Draco.

"Mmn, Draco," Harry mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin selagi Draco membebaskan bibirnya, meski Draco sendiri tidak menjauh dan malah menggigiti ujung bibir Harry.

Draco baru berhenti menggoda bibir Harry ketika yang bersangkutan mendorong dirinya menjauh, Draco hanya menggeser daerah jajahannya. Telinga yang sudah memerah kini ia kulum.

"Kau tahu Harry, sepertinya filosofi yang mengatakan bibir akan semakin _sexy_ jika sering dicium itu benar. Kau semakin _sexy_ saja, dan makin mahir." pujinya tanpa melepas telinga yang digodanya.

 _You say, "give me some more." chouhatsuteki_

"A-ahh, hha.." Harry tidak bisa menahan erangannya saat Draco mulai menjamah lehernya, ia sungguh malu, mereka sedang berada di luar rumah. Bagaimana jika ada tetangga yang memergoki mereka, meski jarak antar rumah terbilang jauh karna pekarangan halaman yang luas, tetap saja tidak mengurangi kekhawatiran Harry.

 _Midara ni hageshiku koe wo kikasete_

Draco makin gencar saja menandai Harry setelah mendengar desah merdu pemuda di bawahnya. Tangannya mulai kembali merayap di tubuh Harry, sengaja melewati puncak dada untuk meneruskan membuka kancing kemeja yang belum terlepas dari tautannya. Meski sepintas lalu, Draco dapat melihat reaksi Harry yang mendongakkan kepala dan bibirnya yang bergetar walau tidak bersuara, area itu sensitif sekali.

Mengelus perut Harry perlahan, tangan Draco yang lain mulai menggoda kancing celana jeans pendek yang dikenakan Harry. Memutar-mutarkan jari diatasnya tanpa niat melepaskannya.

"Draco..." mendapati kekasihnya yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar, Draco mulai melepas semua fabrik yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawah sang terkasih.

Draco kembali menjamah bibir Harry ketika tangannya mulai menyentuh benda tegang di bawah sana.

 _Tsukiakari ga sasou kimi no body no line_

Draco menyeringai dalam ciumannya ketika merasakan kaki Harry yang menegang saat ia memainkan pucuk kejantanannya.

"Ngg.. ahh..." Harry hanya bisa nengerang tertahan, kaki dan tangannya bergetar mendapati sensasi sengatan kecil melalui tangan Draco. Tapi sengatan itu tidak akan mengantarkan Harry pada puncaknya.

"Dracoo, janga-ahhhn menggodaku, nn.. anghh..." Harry mulai protes ketika Draco melepas pagutan bibir mereka, namun berbuah desahan panjang ketika pria di atasnya berganti halauan dengan mencium puncak dada kirinya. Rasanya sungguh berbeda dengan yang pertama-yang hanya sentuhan tangan-tadi. Setiap jilatan dan kuluman di putingnya terasa seperti sengatan listrik, membuat tubuhnya bergetar lebih hebat dan kakinya makin menegang. Ngilu sekali rasanya.

Harry semakin tidak bisa menahan desahannya saat tangan Draco mulai memompa kejantanannya, bibirnya yang terbuka untuk membantunya bernafas tak kuasa menampung saliva yang terproduksi, membuatnya mengalir menuruni dagu dan membasahi leher.

Bibir Draco berpindah ke puting kanan untuk memberikan servis yang sama dengan yang baru saja ditinggalkannya. Tangannya pun semakin gencar menaik turunkan Harry's _junior_ saat melihat tanda-tanda Harry akan mencapai puncaknya.

"AAHH-..." Harry mendesah keras saat kejantanannya menyemprotkan sarinya yang kemudian terbungkam ciuman dari Draco.

 _Nekozoraseta se mada owaranai_

Dengan jari yang terlumuri cairan Harry, Draco mulai mencari jalan masuk di tubuh kekasihnya. Ia tanpa ragu menenggelamkan satu jarinya di _rectum_ Harry.

"Ngg.." kaki Harry bergerak gelisah, meski ini bukan pertama kalinya, rasa tidak nyaman ini selalu saja mengganggunya.

Draco melepas pagutannya, melihat betapa kacaunya pemuda di bawahnya ini. "Kau sungguh mempesona, Harry." gumannya sambil menggigit kulit di bawah telinga Harry, menambah jumlah ruam merah yang tersebar di sekitarnya. Jari yang mengaduk lubang di bawah sana sudah mendapat teman. Draco bisa merasakan ringisan Harry ketika ia menambah satu jarinya walau tidak melihatnya langsung.

Nafas Harry semakin memberat merasakan pergerakan dua jari di dalam tubuhnya. Ia sudah mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya, ia tetap tak bisa mengabaikan keberadaan jari-jari itu. "Akh!.. D-ra-aa-o, sa-hiks-kit." erangan kesakitan Harry terdengar saat Draco menambah satu lagi jarinya. Mata Harry sudah basah oleh air mata, cairan bening itu mulai menuruni paras rupawan Harry saat sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi.

Draco melihat raut Harry yang terlihat sangat kesakitan, matanya terpejam erat namun air matanya masih saja mengalir. Padahal ini baru tiga jarinya, belum sesuatu yang lebih besar.

Sang manik kelabu tetap menggerakkan jarinya menggunting dan keluar masuk pada tubuh Harry, bukannya ia tidak kasihan pada pemuda di bawahnya, hanya saja, ia tidak ingin berhenti di tengah jalan. Baru beberapa minggu mereka tidak melakukannya dan Harry bertingkah seperti saat baru pertama kali melakukannya.

"Ssshh, tenangkan dirimu, Harry." Draco mengecup mata Harry yang masih terpejam erat. Kakinya yang tadi sangat tegang kini mulai sedikit rileks.

Draco menarik ketiga jarinya saat dirasa cukup melalukan perengganan. Tangannya menggandeng tangan Harry yang mencengkram rumput basah di bawahnya kemudian mengarahkannya untuk berpegangan pada pundak kokohnya.

Setelah melepas celana yang dikenakannya, ia mengarahkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang sedari tadi untuk memasuki _rectum_ kekasihnya, tidak membiarkannya menyempit sedikitpun.

"Nggh!" Harry merintih lagi, baru sedikit dan ia sudah merasakan sakit lagi. "Dra-rraco, pelan-pe-anghlann.." air matanya mulai mengalir lagi. Kalau bisa, ia ingin sekali tidak perlu menangis seperti ini setiap bercinta dengan Draco, ia ingin memuaskan kekasihnya, bukan malah membuatnya terganggu karena kecengengan dirinya. Tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak bekerjasama.

"AKH, DRACO! ARRGHH-AHH.." bagi Draco, pelan-pelan ataupun dengan sekali sentak, kekasihnya akan sama-sama kesakitan. Jadi ia memilih langsung menghujamkan kejantanannya agar lebih cepat menemukan titik kenikmatan Harry untuk meredakan sakitnya.

"AKH! AKH! _WAIT_..AKH! _PLEASE_.. DRACO... _STOP_ , AKH! _IT_!,, DR-AKH!..." Harry mencengkram pundak lelaki di atasnya, tidak peduli kukunya akan melukai sang kekasih, ia sungguh tidak bisa membendung rasa sakit di tubuh bagian bawahnya yang bagai di belah dua.

Draco sama sekali tidak berniat membungkam desah kesakitan Harry, baginya suara Harry haram untuk ditutup-tutupi karena melodinya bagaikan bahan bakar Draco untuk terus menghujam Harry. Desahan Harry adalah salah satu hal yang ditunggu-tunggu Draco, entah desahan nikmat ataupun desahan sakit.

Draco melihat kekasihnya yang tersenggal-senggal dalam desahannya, air mata masih saja membanjiri parasnya. Ia biarkan saja kuku jemari Harry yang menggoreskan luka di punggungnya karena cengkraman yang terlalu kuat. Draco merasa sakitnya tak akan sebanding dengan sakit yang dirasa Harry. Tangannya mencengkram paha harry yang terus saja bergetar menahan sakit dan ngilu di area bawahnya.

"Angh!.." Harry berjenggit ketika dirasanya kejantanan Draco menyentuh sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang membuatnya seperti melayang. "Anghh! Ahh.. Ahh... Draco." Harry mulai menikmati permainan mereka, meski desisan sakit masih kerap terdengar, hal itu cukup untuk menimbulkan senyum kecil penuh kelegaan di bibir pria di atasnya.

 _(Up down, up down) up, down, up down_

 _(Kiss you, inside of you) Naa~_

"Nghhn..nnhaa.."

Draco menambah kecepatan _in-out_ nya agar cepat mencapai titik kenikmatan tertinggi mereka. Bibirnya mengulum puting merah Harry dan satu tangannya menjamah _Harry's junior_ untuk menambah rangsangan pada pemuda dalam dekapannya.

 _(Kiss me, come here) Kiss me, come here_

 _(You ridin' on me? Feel good) Feel good baby_

"Draco~..anghh.." Harry mengerang merasakan kenikmatan dan seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang ngilu, apalagi pingggang ke bawah.

Draco menambah kecepatan tangannya saat dirasa Harry sudah hampir mencapai batasnya. Tubuh bagian bawahnya tidak berhenti sedetikpun menghujam anal pemuda dalam dekapannya.

 _Yukitai kimi no naka ni_

 _Hatetai oboretatte iin ja nai?_

Draco mengerang ketika rectum Harry berkedut semakin cepat.

"AHHH, Draco!." Harry mengerang keras saat mencapai batasnya, cairannya membasahi perut dan sekitarnya.

Setelah beberapa hujaman berikutnya, Draco mengikuti jejak Harry. Menenggelamkan kejantanannya jauh di dalam Harry, menghadang cairannya untuk keluar setetespun dari tubuh sang kekasih.

 _Soroi no ring kasanaru yubi_

 _Kubi ni kawashita shita wo karamashite_

Draco mengecup tulang selangka Harry, terus naik hingga bibirnya mencapai bibir Harry. Memangutnya dalam untuk mengakhiri sesi bercinta mereka. Ia baru melepaskan kejantanannya setelah satu menit berlalu di tengah ciuman mereka, sehingga Harry mewarnai cuiman mereka dengan erangan-erangan yang bisa membangkitkan kembali gairah nafsu Draco.

"Sebaiknya kita mandi, Draco." desah Harry yang mulai merasa risih karena tubuhnya yang basah oleh air.

"Ide bagus."

Ugh, sepertinya Draco salah mengartikan permintaan Harry.

/ / / /

Tangan yang mencengkeram kedua pahanya kini semakin melebarkan kakinya, sehingga hantaman demi hantaman yang diterimanya semakin lama terasa semakin dalam. Harry menjatuhkan badannya ke kasur ketika tanggannya sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan beban tubuhnya.

Harry mengerang kuat, sampai rasanya esok hari ia tidak akan bisa bersuara sedikit pun. "Nnnggghhh! Dra-ahhhh..co ... aaaaannngh! Argh!"

Gigitan keras di telinganya membawanya menuju puncak dan mengeluarkan seluruh hasrat di dalam dirinya, mengenai tangan yang menggenggam kejantanannya, perut, dan tumpah di atas permukaan seprai.

Draco menggeram, merasakan lapisan daging yang menyelimuti dirinya di dalam berkontraksi, semakin terasa sempit dan ia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Ia meledakkan hasratnya di dalam, mengisi Harry dengan benihnya sampai penuh.

Tubuh Harry meremang kala merasakan cairan kental yang memenuhi dirinya. Tubuhnya terjatuh sepenuhnya di kasur saat tangan Draco tidak lagi mencengkram kedua pahanya. Rasa basah di permukaan kasur menyebar di sekitar perutnya, membuatnya risih. Namun ia tidak bisa bergeser sedikitpun dari tempatnya karena rasanya ia tidak lagi memiliki tenaga.

Dari jendela kamarnya, langit mulai berubah kelabu. Hampir seharian mereka berbagi cinta, tidak heran jika bergerak saja Harry tak sanggup.

"Tidurlah." Draco membenahi posisi mereka menjadi lebih nyaman.

Menyerah akan kantuknya, Harry tidak peduli ini terlalu dini untuk mulai melayari alam mimpi.

/ / / /

Keesokan paginya, Harry terbangun dalam keadaan rapi. Tubuhnya yang sudah berbalut piyama berbaring nyaman di tengah kasur, seprainya pun sepertinya sudah diganti. Mungkin Draco yang membereskan kekacauan kemarin dan dilihat dari satu gelas susu vanilla yang terletak di meja masih mengepulkan uap panas, kemungkinan besar Draco belum lama berangkat kerja.

Milirik lagi susu vanillanya, Harry mendapati ponsel pintarnya tergeletak di sampingnya. Terakhir kali yang ia ingat ponselnya ia letakkan di meja teras samping. Ahh, bagaimana kabar ponselnya, berita apa saja yang sudah ia lewatkan?

Tak ingin membuat dirinya penasaran-dan juga bosan, Harry meraih ponselnya dari atas ranjang. Harry meringis kecil merasakan sakit di area bawah tubuhnya. Dari paha hingga telapak kakinya sungguh ngilu, akibat terlalu tegang kemarin. Jangan tanya betapa sakitnya daerah belakang Harry, bisa dibuat nangis hanya dengan dua langkah saja. Maka dari itu, rencananya seharian ini ia akan memulihkan tubuhnya saja dengan tidur-tiduran dan mendengarkan lagu-lagu kesayangannya.

Harry dibuat kaget ketika melihat notif ponselnya. 57 pesan, 24 _misscall_ , dan 7 email. Wow, siapa yang repot-repot mengganggunya sampai sedemikian rupa.

Mengabaikan notif panggilan, Harry membuka kotak pesan. Nama Hermione muncul di barisan paling atas.

From: Hermione  
Harry, kau datang tidak? Kami menunggumu.  
31 July, 08.06 P.M.

Mengetuk gambar panah ke arah kanan, Harry memendapati pesan masuk dari teman baiknya.

From: Ron  
Hei, Mate. Jangan mencoba kabur dari acaramu sendiri.  
31 July, 08.01 P.M.

Harry meringis membaca pesan itu. Ia ketuk gambar panah lagi.

From: Ginny  
Kita jadi kan kumpul bareng?  
31 July, 07.57 P.M.

Geser lagi dan lagi, pesan bernada sama memenuhi kotak pesannya. Hanya pesan yang datang agak pagian saja yang berisi ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari kerabat dan teman-temannya. Yang datang belakangan berisi protesan akan ketidak hadiran lakon utama malam kemarin.

Ouch, Harry ingat sekarang. Meski dia tidak pernah menyetujuinya-bahkan menolak, teman-temannya merencanakan akan merayakan dengan berkumpul bersama. Makan-makan lah, kalo istilah Harry, misi menguras tabungan Harry. Ia lupa sama sekali soal itu.  
Malas membalas satu persatu pesan teman-temannya, Harry membuka media sosial, berniat memposting status.

Harry Potter  
Maaf, teman-teman. Berjalan saja rasanya aku tak sanggup.  
Baru saja. 13 like . Comment . Share

END

* * *

 _This is it_ buat ultah _daddy_ Harry... yahh walau di bilang bongkar gudang, gapapa yya buat selingan...

Susah, berat rasanya mindah karakter dari Eren ke Harry,.. tapi semoga ini tidak mengecewakan.

* * *

OMAKE

Penilaian orang-orang terhadap Harry mungkin benar adanya. _Masocist_ , suka cari masalah (atau vesi Harry, masalah lah yang tak pernah bosan mencarinya), dan tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman.

Sebulan telah berlalu dari detik ketika Harry melewati garis 19. Lagu-lagu yang dikumpulkannya pun semakin banyak, tidak hanya mengandalkan kopian dari Dhapne, kini ia mulai men _download_ nya sendiri jika ada waktu luang.

Hari ini akhir pekan, tapi dirinya disibukkan dengan tugas kuliahnya yang makin menumpuk. Dirinya menenggelamkan fokusnya pada laptop sejak siang tadi di dalam kamar.

"Harry," panggilan disertai ketukan pintu menghancurkan susunan kata yang masih terangkai di dalam otaknya. "waktunya makan malam."

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari yang bersangkutan, sang pengetuk pintu membuka pintu dan mendapati Harry tengah bersandar pada kursi meja belajarnya. Tangannya memijit-mijit dahi, sepertinya lelah sekali.

Samar-samar, Draco juga mendengar alunan yang menemani kekasihnya mengerjakan tugas.

 _Make u wet oku kara nurashite Oku no oku made todoite kowashite ageru yo_

 _Kami tsukami kisu tsugi wa kimi ga ue koshi fure up and down_

 _Yeah nokezoru senaka tsume wo tateru mada owaranai_

Draco berjalan mendekat, baginya tugas dan makan malam bisa dikerjakan nanti. Yeah, ini tidak akan cepat berakhir.

 _Make u Wet~chapter two~_

OWARI

.

.

Review?


End file.
